


The Gifts That Keep Giving

by ladydragon76



Series: 13 Days of Yule [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Bluestreak's got a little something for Jazz for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** 13 Days of Yule  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak/Jazz  
>  **Warnings:** BDSM  
>  **Notes:** For DracoQueen22!! Happy Yule!

Bluestreak had waited for this day for almost a year, though it had taken him that long to design, learn to craft, then actually make the gifts he had for Jazz. Bluestreak was proud of them, and he quashed the nervous voice that whispered Jazz would not be as pleased as Bluestreak hoped he was.

After a few minutes of simply cycling his vents evenly to calm his spark, Bluestreak murmured, "I have a gift for you, sweetling." He stroked his hand over Jazz's helm, prompting his pet to lift his head and look up. Bluestreak loved Jazz like this- soft and submissive, kneeling at his feet, a look of anticipation in his optics. "Do you want it?"

Jazz scooted around on his knees to better face Bluestreak and nodded, excitement rippling in his field. "Yes, sir."

"It's in the cabinet- _crawl_ over there," Bluestreak hurried to add. Jazz resettled on his knees and stilled, and Bluestreak chose to ignore the slip because he _really_ wanted to give Jazz his gifts tonight. Christmas was still a few days off, but they wouldn't have time together for this again for another week or two. He dragged his fingers slowly along Jazz's jawline, thumb brushing over a plump lip to help keep Jazz from running off again. "In the cabinet at the bottom is a box. I want you to crawl over there for me, then bring it back on your knees."

"Yes, sir," Jazz said. He even behaved and didn't lick at Bluestreak's thumb.

Bluestreak smiled and released him. "Go on," he said with a flick of his fingers toward the wall across the room. He had long ago opened the space behind that wall panel to serve as a nice private place to keep his toys.

Jazz crawled away slowly, giving Bluestreak a coy grin over his shoulder- the brat. Bluestreak settled more comfortably into his chair and enjoyed the view. It wasn't a long show as his quarters weren't that large, and all too soon Jazz sat back on his heels and carefully opened the cabinet door. The box was more of a crate, purposely bulky, and it would be difficult for Jazz to bring back while on his knees. It was, however, carefully set on the floor, and Jazz even went to the trouble of straightening the other toys in the cabinet before closing it up again.

As expected, the box was not easy for Jazz to carry and crawl with. He scooted one knee forward at a time, still almost sitting on his heels, arms banded around the box and back arched. Bluestreak smiled his approval, but Jazz wasn't looking at him as all his focus was on his task.

"You're doing such a good job," Bluestreak purred. The flush of pleasure in Jazz's field reached him before Jazz did, but only a moment later the box was gently set at Bluestreak's feet.

Jazz knelt opposite Bluestreak, hands on the top of the box, optics bright as he waited.

Bluestreak sat forward so he could more easily reach both Jazz and the box. "You've been such a good mech this year, Jazzy," he crooned, one hand settling on top of the box. "That's why I made these for you. Are you ready to see them?"

"Yes, sir," Jazz whispered, his excitement palpable.

Bluestreak turned the box a quarter turn so he could open the lid without letting Jazz see inside it. "First things first." He lifted out a smaller box and closed the crate's lid. The smaller box was passed to Jazz, who held it reverently, lower lip caught between his teeth. "Go ahead. Open it."

All the permission Jazz had needed. He tore through the candy cane striped paper and tugged the lid off the flat white box only for his vents to catch. "Oh... sir..."

Bluestreak smiled at the reaction as Jazz lifted the new collar from the box. The small links chimed as Jazz scooted around to Bluestreak's side and held the collar up. The inner surface had tiny nubs of metal, nothing that would cause damage unless they wanted it to, but it could cause discomfort easily enough.

"Please, sir?" Jazz begged, his voice breathless.

Bluestreak smiled and took the collar with one hand while twirling a finger on the other so Jazz would turn. "I expect you to take care of it. It took me months to make it." Actually, it took him months to get the technique down. He forgot how many times he had scrapped the project so he could start over. The final result was worth the effort though.

"Yes, sir," Jazz said, all but panting as Bluestreak locked the new collar into place, the old stuffed into his own subspace for the time being. Jazz's hands came up, fingers pressing the metal into his neck cables until his vents hitched. Bluestreak slipped a finger beneath the collar and pulled very gently and slowly. Jazz whimpered, hands falling to his sides.

"Like it?" Bluestreak asked as he eased the pressure on the collar.

"Very much, sir. Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome. Now go back where you were so I can show you what else I have for you."

Jazz scurried back on hands and knees, sitting up with his chin lifted to show off the new collar. Bluestreak grinned and opened the lid. His next gift was wrapped too, but it was far more obvious what it was. He handed it over to Jazz with a gesture that he could unwrap it, and Jazz quickly tore away the paper.

Bluestreak grinned at the open-mouthed gasp Jazz gave when he saw the new electro-crop. The glyphs for Jazz's name, chained to Bluestreak's in an ornate design, decorated the shaft. Bluestreak was quite proud of that, and all the work that had gone into making it. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, sir," Jazz whispered, fingers tracing the glyphs in reverence.

"You are so fun to spoil," Bluestreak said. "Shame that you've been so good of late. I have no reason to use this on you." He put his hand out toward Jazz in a blatant gesture for it to be handed over.

Jazz glanced up, his hand curling tighter around the crop. Bluestreak saw the light of mischief and had to fight a grin of his own as Jazz suddenly pushed himself back out of reach. "That is a shame... sir."

Oh, he was really going for the goal with that little pause.

Bluestreak narrowed his optics. "Oh? Not interested in the last of your gifts then?"

Jazz hesitated, but Bluestreak knew that curiosity would get him back over even if obedience didn't, so he lifted the lid and gripped the soft, silken rope. It was blue, a perfect match for the lines on Jazz's chest and would look beautiful on him.

"Sir?" Jazz inched closer. Bluestreak opted to ignore him for a moment, pretending to focus on the feel of the rope, not that Jazz could see it yet. "I was only playing, sir." The crop was offered up from Jazz's palms. "I'll be good, sir."

"Hm." Bluestreak shifted his gaze to Jazz. "Fine. This is the last one anyway."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Then I'll punish you," Bluestreak added as he lifted the rope free of the box. Jazz's optics went round. "Actually, I think we'll just start with this." He kicked the box aside, snatched up the crop, and stood. "We should test it out anyway. Be sure I have the settings right on this crop."

Jazz shivered and crawled after Bluestreak as he stepped toward the middle of the room. Bluestreak circled Jazz, smirking to see the seep of lubricant along the seam of Jazz's panel. "Kneel up. Hands behind your back." Bluestreak was obeyed instantly, and he crouched to loop the rope over Jazz's wrist. "Merry Christmas, Jazz," he whispered next to Jazz's audial, breaking the scene for just a moment.

"Merry Christmas, Blue," Jazz whispered back. "Like the gifts."

"Mm. We'll see about that," Bluestreak said, voice shifting back to threatening as he caught Jazz's other wrist.


End file.
